Love and Betrayal
by JessXO
Summary: Bella realized she lives in a world full of love and betrayal. She finds out her best friend and boyfriend are sleeping together, it destroys her world. Life as she once knew it is over, will she be able to rebuild her shattered life, can Edward help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, unfortunately.**

* * *

It's been a year since it happened, but the memories still haunt me to this day. The image, I just cant get it out of my mind, its been etched in.

I was sitting at the table waiting for Edward to finish up in the shower so we could go out. I have been seeing Edward for about a year now, its been getting pretty serious. We have moved in together a couple of months back, my father-Charlie- was not happy about our arrangements, or my decisions I have made along the way, but too bad they are my decisions and he has no say in the matter anymore.

I sat on the bar stool with my elbows resting on the table and my head in my hands, just remembering what happened a year ago, today, at last years Christmas party.

I was at the annual Christmas party with my boyfriend, my best friend and all my friends surrounding me, or so I thought.

I don't understand how I could have been so wrong. I had known Jacob Black for my whole life. He was a polite respectable person.

On the other hand, I had known Rosalie Hale for most of my life as well, we met in our last year of primary school and we had stayed best friends until one eventful evening…

I was standing in the kitchen taking to Ben and Angela. Angela is a tall skinny girl with sleek black hair, and Ben is just a tiny bit taller than her, with sandy coloured hair and glasses that sat on his nose. The two of them had been going out for four years and are still happy with each other. Angela didn't know this yet but, Ben was planning on asking her to marry him tonight, he had set everything up and had asked me to help him pick out the perfect ring, which I did.

The time was sipping away un-noticed. I had had a few drinks and was feeling a bit merrier and more relaxed. I was beginning to really enjoy myself.

I needed to ask Jacob, my boyfriend at the time, a question. I looked around but I was unable to see him anywhere, I though he might have been outside talking to his friends.

I walked outside to try and find him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Paul. Do you know where Jacob is?" Paul was a lot taller than my five foot six inches; I would say he was close to six foot four inches. He had dark brown, almost black, coloured hair.

"I think he is inside, he said he had to go do something upstairs," he answered in a deep husky voice.

"Okay, thanks," I replied before turning and walking in the direction of the front door.

I walked up Rosalie's stairs, the whole staircase that spiraled its way up wards, dominated most of the left side of the house. I walked up the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip in my high heels. I was already clumsy enough, not to mention I had had a few drinks and I was in a pair of strappy red high heels, which matched my red cocktail dress I had decided to wear.

I could hear the clicking of my heels against the wooden steps, even over the loud noise of the music.

I thought it was a bit strange that Jacob would be upstairs in Rosalie's house, although I thought he might possibly be getting some thing out of the upstairs refrigerator.

As I got towards the end of the wall way I heard a noise coming from Rosalie's bedroom. Her door was open, so I walked in, as I had done so many times before. But this time I was not expecting to see what I saw.

I saw a half naked Rosalie leaning over a half naked Jacob. Her long blond curls were falling over his face and coating with dark brown hair in blond. I gasped in surprise as I realized they were hooking up. My boyfriend, who is supposed to love me, who told me he loved me bout half an hour ago, and my best friend who is supposed to be there for me all the time, were hooking up with each other.

They couldn't have been more different. Rosalie had pale white skin and Jacob had a russet coloured skin. They had always hated each other. They were like chalk and cheese or oil and water. The two of them didn't mix, or, get along at all, and now look what's happening! The two people who are supposed to love me and look out for m have broken all their promises, and shattered my world.

They both turned around at the sound of my gasp. Rosalie scrambled to her feet, off and away from Jacob, and tried to reach out for me. I pulled my arm away from her.

"How could you Rosalie? You were supposed to be my best friend! Did that even occur to you when you were sleeping with him!?" I pointed a finger towards a Jacob that was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

My voice was rising in pitch and in volume as I yelled at Rosalie. A few people were already standing behind me, watching the scene in front of me.

"Bella, I-,"she tried to get out between her sobs that were starting to break. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

"You slut! How could you? He's my boyfriend! You know that! What happened to you always being there for me? Is this how you thank me for everything I have helped you through, like your break up with Emmett?!" I screeched at her.

"Bella, settle down. You're causing a scene," Jacob tried to reason with me. He walked over towards me and tried to place a hand against my cheek.

Did he even realize what he had done? He had publically humiliated, and betrayed me, by sleeping with my best friend, and he thinks I should calm down and stop drawing all the attention to our situation. Not to mention he still thinks he has any right to touch me! He did once, but never again.

Everybody at the party was standing behind me, listening to the fight the three of us were having. I could hear gasps and quiet murmurs amongst them all.

"Get your hand away from me!" I screeched at him while slapping his hand away, "Don't you dare try and even touch me ever again, do you understand that? Its over!"

I turned around and made my way through the crowd of people, with tears streaking down my face.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear my name being shouted from behind me, I knew they were from Jacob.

"Bella! Wait!" I could hear Rosalie yelling at me from behind. I felt her hand grip around my arm and pull me to a stop.

I turned my gaze on her; it was nothing but pure fury, anguish and betrayal. "Get your hands off me! I never want to see you again. Stay away from me! You bitch!" I screamed at her before carrying on my journey out the front door.

I walked out the door, unsure on my exact plan of action. I came with Jacob, which meant I had no ride home; it would be a very long five miles to walk in the middle of the night. I considered staying behind, maybe Angela could take me home, but I wanted to get away from here now, I didn't want to ever go back. I decided walking would be my best option; it would give me time alone, time to think, and time to plan my next move.

I couldn't walk properly in the high heels so I took them off, I was holding them in one hand when I turned around and stared at the big white house that had once felt like a home to me, now it felt like nothing, like an empty shell, just like me.

I raised my right hand behind my head and threw my shoe with as much force, as I was able to acquire, straight at Rosalie's bedroom window. It went straight through the glass, creating a loud noise. I hoisted my other shoe, in my right hand, and threw it at the lounge window, causing another shattered window. The windows shattering were mimicking what happened to my heart.

I turned away from the house and started walking in the other direction. The tears flowed mercilessly down my cheek. The tracks of my tears caused large rivers down the side of my face. The tears were washing away my old life. I would start again, I would never speak to either of them again, and they could go to hell for all I cared.

Eventually walking became impossible, so I lowered myself down, sliding my back along a tree trunk, until I was firmly situated on the ground. I let the sobs have me. I hung my head forward and rested it on my knees, my long brown hair cascading down my knees and the side of my face, creating a curtain of privacy.

The sobs over powered me with such a vengeance I didn't even hear someone walking up behind me until the reached down and put a hand on my shoulder. The hand was warm, and had a large surface area. I knew it wouldn't be a girl, the hand was too big, it was definitely a man, I though it might have been Jacob.

I was all prepared to turn around and tell him to get lost, until I realized whom it was. It was Edward; we had been friends for the past couple of years. We had become quite close when he came back from University in Chicago. He was Rosalie's bother, which is how we first met. I'm a senior in high school and he has just finished a degree in music.

He was like an older brother to me, he protected me, and we would hang out together. I really loved him as if her were my own brother.

When I saw him and looked into his emerald green eyes, I started to cry even more, it scared me, I had never cried this much before, I had never had the need to cry this much, until tonight

He pulled me up by the hand and hugged me tight against his chest. His arms were creating a protective enclosure around me, protecting me from any more harm. My sobs and tears came back with even more force, I cried and sobbed into his shoulder, staining his shirt with my salty tears. With each round of sobs he would hug me tighter to his chest, trying to hold me together, prevent me from falling apart.

* * *

**What did you think? Should i carry on?**

**Hit the green review button and let me know, even if its not good i would still like to know so i can get better!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

I remembered that it was there in that moment that I viewed him as more than a big brother, I realized my feelings for him went much deeper than brotherly love.

He walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked beyond description standing there under the lights of the hallway. The light was reflecting off all the contours of his body, creating high lights and low lights in exactly the right places. All the muscles in his chest were defined and stood out. I marveled at the fact that he was mine and mine alone.

He sensed my gaze and looked up to meet my eyes. His emerald green eyes took in my appearance, he seemed to approve, his crocked smile created my heart beat to stutter, and he knows he had this effect on me.

I remember the first time that I saw him shirtless, I couldn't rip my eyes away from him. He looked at me and smiled his famous crocked smile. I was putty in his capable hands, and he knew it. But, being the gentleman he is, he never abused his power he had over me.

He walked over to where I was standing. He cocked one of his eyebrows in question, "You like what you see?" he questioned.

"You think?" I asked with a small giggle attached at the end. "You like what _you _see?"

"You think?' he chuckled.

I was standing there in my deep blue cocktail dress. It came to a couple on inches above my knees and is strapless. It was close fitting so it clung to my curves and had an over all very flattering effect. In the front, in the middle, there is a piece of material that is connected and it drapes around my body, where it finally ends when it comes back up to connect with the back of the dress. The back is low cut and comes about three quarters of the way down my back. Holding the two sides together are three strips that connect on each side, the part that drapes around my body is connected to the bottom of that.

I had chosen out a pair of high heels that match the dress. I had decided to wear a pair of strappy silver Christian Dior stilettos. They had four straps over the toes and a quarter of the way up my foot, which met in the middle and connected to a thicker strap. Around the heel there were another four straps, which connected up in the middle, similar to the one down below. Around my ankle there was one simple strap with a buckle on it.

I had done my makeup so it looked slightly smoky and a little bit seductive, but innocent at the same time. I couldn't decide which lipstick to use, a blood red one or a lighter pinky coloured one. In the end I decided to go with neither of the two, I wore a glossy transparent lip-gloss with small pieced of glitter, creating my lips t smile and sparkle in the light.

I had decided to leave my hair down in loose ringlets that cascaded down to just below the middle of my back, and the ringlets also fell loosely over my shoulders. My side fringe parted towards the right side of my head and draped across my forehead until it meet up with the one bobby pin holding it in place, and out of my eyes.

I was wearing a simple, but extremely elegant and gorgeous, white gold heart shaped pendant on a thin white gold chain. At the base of the heart there was a small diamond embedded in. It had been a birthday present from Edward almost six months ago. He had fastened it around my neck that morning and I still haven't taken it off. Its my most prized possession I have. I love it with all my heart.

I remembered waking up on my nineteenth birthday -in Paris with Edward, he had insisted I go on my overseas experience, I insisted that he was to come with me if I was being made to go- to the feel of lips at the base of my neck, followed by three simple words I had been wishing to say, and hear in return, for a coupe of months, "_I love you." _ Those three words sent me flying higher that I would have been if I were to be on cloud nine.

I turned around so I was facing him; I looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "I love you too, more than you ever will know."

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to say those three words to you. Oh, and your wrong. I love you more than anyone has ever loved someone before," he breathed against my skin as his lips repeated the circuit between the hollow of my throat and the base of my neck.

"That debatable," I murmured as I pulled his moth to my own. I kissed him with such a passion that if the room had burst into flames I probably wouldn't have even noticed. He returned the kiss as passionately as I had given out. What you give is what you receive, I thought to myself.

He pulled away after a minute and told me he had a surprise for me. I watched him as he gracefully left the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He returned to sit on the bed next to me, with is arm snaked around my waist.

He kissed me on the head and murmured into my hair, "Happy Birthday Bella. I love you."

"Thank you, but I hope you didn't send to much money on me,"

"Just open it, Bella." He sighed.

I did as he told me to. I lifted the lid of the black square box and nestled into the black velvet was a white gold heart pendant on a white gold chain. It was undoubtedly the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I had ever laid eyes on.

My eyes started to tear up as I looked at it, I was speechless, and I had no idea what was the right thing to say. Instead I looked up at him with my eyes glistering in tears and threw my arms around his neck, crushing my lips against his in a renewed passion.

When we were both out of oxygen he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned my head against his chest and sighed in contentment.

After a while I leaned away from him and asked, "Could you please put it on for me?"

Without a word he took the box from me and placed the necklace around my neck and did the clip up. He kissed the back of my neck and the necklace in its place.

I turned around so I could thank him, with words, rather than actions like I had done a few minutes ago.

"Its beautiful. I can't imagine anything better. Its perfect. Thank you, I love you more than words can describe," I pressed my lips to his softer this time.

He broke away after a couple of seconds, "I chose it specially for you, and since you already have my whole heart I figured you needed this to confirm that you have my heart. And, it's a reminder to you that I have given you my heart. It will be yours forever," he picked up the pendant and pressed his lips to it.

"I promise to look after it. You already know you have my heart."

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day, when we both admitted our true feelings for one another. I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to do it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Please review and ill upload the next chapter sooner!!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Edward came out looking as perfect as ever. He was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans, and a black button up long sleeve shirt. His bronze hair was in a perfect disarray around his head. It was messy, but perfect.

I smiled in envy at the simple fact that Edward was mine, and I was his. He possessed half of my heart, as I possessed half of his. Every time he left my side I felt incomplete, I felt as though I was missing a part of myself. And only when we were together again I was able to felt whole and complete, like the real, whole, me.

He stretched out his strong hand and wrapped it around my slender waist, all the while staring down at me with that crocked smile that sets my heart on fire.

"You ready to go?"

"In a minute," I answered, before throwing my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes to reach his lips.

His lips were flawlessly smooth as they moved in synchronization with mine, almost as though they were antagonistic muscles, each complimenting, and helping the others movements. The kiss started the same but as it progressed he somehow found a way to deepen the kiss even further.

After a couple of minutes we were both breathless, we parted our lips from each other's, and I rested my foreheadagainst his forehead. We were both breathing harder than usual.

"Now I'm ready," I breathed against his lips, my words coming out sweet and soft.

His lips found their way to mine again, and placed the sweetest of kisses against my glittery lips.

We were both smiling as we walked towards Edwards silver Volvo. I was still trapped against Edward's side by his strong supportive arm, holding me around my waist and against his side.

The ride to, the bitch, Rosalie Hale's house was extremely uncomfortable. I hadn't been to her house, let alone spoken to her, since that unfaithful evening. I do believe that it is exactly one year since that evening. But I will show no weakness. I will not miss out on this yearly tradition I have been and taken a part in it since I can remember. I promised myself that I would not let that night ruin everything.

"You sure you can go through with this?" Edward asked, his voice holding nothing but concern for me. He knew how hard this was going to be for me, he knows that I haven't spoken to, let alone seen, Jacob since he broke my heart.

"I think so," I replied in a shaky voice.

What was I going to do when I saw him? I definitely didn't want to talk to him, but then again at the same time I wanted to find out what he was thinking when he was sleeping with my best friend. Beyond all, I was just hoping that he wasn't going to be there, that way I had no chance of coming face to face with him. Don't get me wrong, I definitely do not have feelings for him anymore, I have found someone a hundred thousand times more worth than him.

"No matter what happens tonight you should know that I am there for you. I will always be there for you. Never doubt that." Edward promised me, his eyes blazing with sincerity flashed between my face and the road.

"I know. Thank you. I really don't deserve someone as good as you," I stated in a whisper.

Oh, how I knew those words were true. I knew I wasn't good enough for him, but as much as I knew this deep down my love for him is too strong for me to leave. He was my everything and I couldn't leave him. It would literally kill me to do so.

"Never say that Bella!" His once calm soothing voice flashed with anger. "You are better than I am! Better than I can ever be."

I really didn't feel like arguing with him so I said the three words that are able to make or break someone. I knew he would never break me, and I could never find the strength with in to break him.

"I love you," I told him honestly, the sincerity burning through my voice, wrapping the words in honesty and sincerity.

"Hmm… that's a coincidence, I know someone else who loves you as well," he teased me in a light tone, his eyes sparkling with mischief and trouble.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence we started up the driveway of the all to familiar place. One more bend and we will be in full view of the once beautiful house. The house was big and white. There are three levels, the ground level, the first story and the second story. It stood big and majestic against the night sky. The roses grown along the house spiral and crawl up the house in an attempt to get closer to the sun. The house as bright as its own light looked me straight in the eye, as if mocking me. This house contains a lot of my unpleasant memories that I try desperately to forget, although the thoughts seem as though they are forbidden to leave, permanently etched into my heart, mind, and soul.

Edward must have noticed my preoccupation because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, bringing me out of my memories locked deep inside. He knows all my memories, but it doesn't mean I feel like sharing them all the time, its hard enough thinking about them, let alone voicing them.

"You sure you want to do this."

Protective, always protective. I thought to myself. He will protect me from anything, even if it means that he misses out on something, or if he has to put himself in harms way for me, I know he will, that scares me a little. I'm his first priority, I'm always put first which I'm grateful for. The true gentleman always stays at my side. My knight in shining amour.

"I'm sure," I spoke with as much confidence as I was able to muster up.

Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. We were hit with the beats of the music, swirling themselves around the air until they reached your ears. They weren't too loud but with each step I took, closing the distance towards the house, they became louder and louder. The song playing was un familiar to me but seemed to have a good beat and the male singer had a good voice, not as good as Edward, but still good.

Together we walked hand in hand towards the wooden door of the white mansion. The door was a chestnut colour with a golden handle, and positioned in the middle of the door there was the golden lion with the ring you use for knocking, situated in his mouth.

"I love you," Edward whispered before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Edward and I both knew there was no point in knocking; our knocks would be drowned out against the beat. Edward reached a strong, white hand out and wrapped his fingers around the handle, with a small twist of his hand he began to push the door back until it was open.

* * *

**you guys make me so happy when you review! the more reviews i get the happier i become, which is good news in return for you guys because then i keep on posting new chapters, so if you want the next chapter your going to have to review this chapter, it can be your new years resolution: reviewing my chapters and other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read this and a big thanks to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Behind the door it wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. It was like stepping into another dimension. It looked nothing like the room I remembered. The wall were painted a light shade of cream, compared to the light shade of green I was used to, it made all the difference. The room had once had the colour scheme of various shades of green and white, now it was in shades of creams and gold. It looked amazing; even I had to admit that. But between the walls were bodies swaying from side to side, in time with the beat of the unfamiliar song.

I looked over at Edward; he was staring around the room with surprise as well. He was Rosalie's brother, and since last years Christmas part he hasn't really spoken to her. He knew what she did to me was wrong and he refused to comfort her. He hasn't been back in the house since then either, apart from getting his belongings.

I felt a twinge of guilt at the discord I had caused in the once loving and close family I had broken them up, destroyed them forever. But I refused to let myself feel guilty; Rosalie and Jacob brought this kind of pain on themselves. If, for just one minute, they had stopped to think about things they might have realized that all actions have consequences. In this case Rosalie's consequences were loosing her best friends along with her brother. Jacob's actions never really had consequences, he only lost me and that was about it.

Edward squeezed my hand in a show of support. He leant down and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you can do this?"

I nodded my head in determination. As I vowed to myself earlier I refused to let two insignificant people ruin my night. I was here to have fun, just like always.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," Edward assured me before leaning down and placing soft sweet kisses against my lips and cheek.

We walked inside the fabulously decorated room, making way for the others coming in. Once we were inside I was able to feel the beat of the music beating its way through my body, causing me to absent-mindedly sway to the music.

"You want to dance?" Edward's warm sweet breath came against my ear; automatically causing my heart beat to increase. It never ceased to work, and he knew it.

"I would love to!" Edward led me by the hand out onto the dance floor, where our own bodies began to sway to the beat of the music, as if we were one body. His hands never left me the entire time. I was in heaven.

We danced until we were both thirsty, we left the dance floor together, hand in hand, and made our way over to the table where the pink punch was awaiting us. Edward poured us both a glass before turning back to me. The punch had a combination of a sweet and bitter taste, the first taste was sweet but once you swallowed it, it left a bitter after taste, it burnt slightly on the way down. It also had a fruity taste to it, I realized that this was the punch Rosalie and I had spent hours creating. My heart automatically dropped a degree lower in temperature, thinking about _her._

I grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor. We moved in time to every beat, at a fast tempo. I recognized the song playing; it had a good fast beat and was sung by a male band, which I couldn't remember the name of. After a while the song changed, the beat becoming slower. I rested my head against Edwards shoulder as we began to move from side, I closed my eyes in total contentment. As the song was beginning to finish I opened my eyes and looked over Edward's shoulder. I was unprepared for the site that would meet my eyes, it broke down my calm facade, and it also caused anger to pulse through my veins.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward must have noticed the sudden change. He followed my gaze and saw what caused me to tense up.

Jacob was standing in a corner watching Edward and I dance, well not so much Edward. Jacob was wearing a pair of ripped and fade blue jeans, along with a plain white tee shirt. Even though I was over him and hated him, I still had to admit he looked nice tonight, not anywhere near as perfect as Edward, but still good.

My heart was beginning to pick up speed, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck, as I realized that he was walking straight towards me, his eyes intent on my face.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked in a quiet, soft tone.

"Why? Where did you have in mind?" Jacob asked in a deep mocking voice.

I turned around, away from Jacob and grabbed Edward by the hand, pulling him along with me towards the veranda just outside the door. I felt Edward not responding under my pull, so I turned around to see what he was doing. It seemed as though Edward and Jacob were looked in a staring contest. Jacob had a smile of arrogance plastered across his face, and Edward's brows were pulled together in a frown, creating a small crease between his eyebrows.

I walked to Edward's side and threaded my arm around his waist, before whispering to him that I loved him. I whispered it loud enough so Jacob was able to hear. I never took my eyes off Edward's face, although I heard the sharp intake of breath from Jacob. _Good, I hope that hurt, _I thought to myself.

After a few second Edward moved his eyes away from Jacob's face and smiled at me, before reaching down to place a soft kiss against my lips. In the beginning I felt a little awkward with Jacob standing there but after a while I forgot he was there, and kissed Edward back.

"Ahem," Jacob cleared his throat, in an attempt to break up the kiss. Jacob realized that we weren't breaking apart, so he added, "Why don't you get a room?"

"Hmm… that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Bella?" Edward asked in a tone that was sure to Get Jacobs blood boiling in his veins.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" I replied before turning away from Jacob.

"Aw come on Bella, don't do that. Why don't we try and behave as grown ups here?" as he was speaking his hand flashed out and gripped around my arm. The look on Edward's face at the contact was terrifying. Jacob knew that he better drop my arm if he wanted to keep his arm.

"Why not?" I asked. I knew it was being childish but I wanted him to see what it was like for someone to be difficult; everything came so easily to him, he never had to work for anything. Well tonight he's going to realize that things are going to change. That I've changed.

* * *

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, i was kinda having writers block, but a serious case! But i hope it was okay!**

**Im going to be away camping for like ten days! i dont know how im going to cope! so please leave me a review and a surprise for when i get home!**

**Please review!**


End file.
